staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Czarodziejski skarb, odc. 19 (Volszebnyj klad); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Makarony; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wesołe łotrzyki - Rytualna świnia odc. 10 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Swine fever); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Detektyw Foyle II - Kryjówka (Foyle's War II, The Funk Hole, ep. 4) 98'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Jeremy Silberston; wyk.:Michael Kitchen, Honeysuckle Weeks, Anthony Howell, Julian Ovenden, Edward Fox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1679 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 71; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 2 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle) 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4353 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4568); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4354 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4569); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1684 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1825; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 36; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Przyjaciel doskonały, odc. 32 (Cactus Makes Perfekt); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Farsa z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością - txt str.777 58'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krzysztof Tyniec, Edyta Jungowska, Beata Ścibak, Danuta Szaflarska, Joanna Żółkowska, Adam Ferency, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Marcin Troński, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wiktory 2008; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Dobre kino - Układ (Arrangement, The) - txt str.777 120'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Elia Kazan; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Faye Dunaway, Dianne Hull; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Na własne oczy - Po tamtej stronie 19'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Vita Żelakeviciute; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Rozgrywki - odc. 1 (State of Play, ep. 1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:David Yates; wyk.:David Morissey, John Simm, Kelly MacDonald, Polly Walker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 227 Zmówiny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 13/39 Na Farmie (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Down on The Farm); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 430; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - Ogniste pole (Tarzan ep. 216 Firefield); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Flipper - odc. 39/44 Wyspa syren (Flipper ep. Mermaid Island); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 75/162 Przypadek aktora tragicznego (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 The Case of the Red Faced Thespian); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 13:55 MASH - odc. 174 (MASH (s. VIII, 601 Too Many Cooks)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fort Boyard - kulisy; STEREO 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 34 Zaszczuty (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Hounded)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (9); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 INPUT 2009 ; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 125; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Uważaj na kioskarza - (7); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 269 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 664; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 419; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Tancerze - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 19/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 619); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - STS (Studencki Teatr Satyryków) 42'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Wieczór melomana - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - kantata o św. Wojciechu (koncert zarejestrowany na Wawelu w 2004 roku z okazji przystąpienia Polski do Unii Europejskiej); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 175, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 10:15 Miodowe lata - Telefon do dozorcy - odc. 49, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Pewna kryjówka - odc. 54, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1278, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 3, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 909, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Wór św. Mikołaja - odc. 91, Polska 2001 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Horror models - odc. 92, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Gotowy na śmierć - odc. 64, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 44, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 910, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1279, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Nieobliczalny - film sensacyjny, USA, Rumunia 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:10 Burzliwa noc - thriller, USA 2004 0:10 Fala zbrodni - Zmartwychwstanie Judasza - odc. 93, Polska 2007 1:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 143, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - odc. 10, reality show, USA 2003 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 7, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Przeżyliśmy pożar w Kamieniu Pomorskim... 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 144, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Na przekór 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1134, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Wspólny cel 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Piotr Kupicha i Doda 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 8, USA 2006 1:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Rozmowy w toku - Przeżyliśmy pożar w Kamieniu Pomorskim... 4:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (122) - serial kom., Argentyna 05.15 Drogówka - magazyn 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (91) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (51) - te-lenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Lalola (123) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Strażnik Teksasu (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (92) - serial, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 1000 złych uczynków (10) - serial animowany, Polska 20.30 Włatcy móch (76) - serial animowany 21.05 4 Discovery: Wizja apokalipsy - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 23.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.05 Rostropovich Interprets Bach: Suites 3 - koncert 03.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 64; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2* - W jaskini potwora; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 1*. Telewizja czarna i biała; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1290; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Na dobry początek - Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego 25'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 648; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18* - Podwójny Nelson; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Podróżnik - Zaułki Fezu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Najmniejszy słoń świata; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Z archiwum IPN - Generał Walter; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1290; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Darmozjad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wiktory 2008; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Najmniejszy słoń świata; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Plebania - odc. 1290; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Darmozjad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Z archiwum IPN - Generał Walter; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Studio Polonia - "M jak miłość" (M. Mroczek, J. Sypniewski, A. Młynarczyk); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Wiktory 2008; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku